


Possessive need

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Omega, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Possessive Behavior, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Table Sex, kinky Klaus Hargreeves, possessive Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "About time, I’m started goose-pimples on my goosebumps.” He tells the man behind him





	Possessive need

Klaus stood in the room blindfolded; he was naked as he stood over the desk his hands pressed onto the wooden tabletop. He bites his bottom lips as he heard the door behind him open “About time, I’m started goose-pimples on my goosebumps.” He tells the man behind him. The man didn’t speak as he walked over to Klaus and grabbed his hips pulling them back making him squeaked as he is bents down more. “The silent type hurr I can work with that...” 

The man rolled Alpha rolled his eyes at the omega’s flapping out and grabbed handfuls of the uncurls curls and pull his head back. Klaus whimpered as his neck was bare to the alpha as he growled into his ear breathing in his scent. “Don’t make me gag you, Klaus.”   
“Fuck Diego?” The omega gasped as he felt the alpha slide his free hand down the curve of Klaus’s back to his backside as he rubs the flesh there. “W-What are you doing here?” He whimpered as he felt a fingers probe his entrance making him squirm.   
“Wondering where my brother is disappearing off to, so make sure no other alpha gets their hands on my omega I decide I have one course of action had to be taken.” He growled into his ear.   
“What’s that?” Klaus grin enjoying the alpha’s touch especially as he knows it’s Diego that is groping him.   
“I’m going to make sure you don’t whore yourself out again, I’m going make you mine Klaus to make you up for all to see.”   
“Promises, promises.” Klaus tells him with “Turn to dust.” He then whispered into the alpha’s mouth.   
“I mean it Klaus you are mine, I had enough of your whoring yourself out.” 

He pushed his finger into Klaus and watched him groan as he pushed back onto the alpha’s finger “You came prepared.” Diego growled as he popped two more fingers into the omega and watched him as he whimpered and gasp. “Did you flow this much slick with other alphas or is it because it’s me?” He growled  
“Y-You... Oh god, Diego yes... please –please put your cock in me I need it please I will be your good omega.” He sobbed as he let his head hand between his shoulders. Pulling his hands free Diego moves behind him and fiddles with his trousers, Klaus stands there holding his breath as he listens to the zipper being pulled down and the rustling of the clothes. “Come on Diego!” He whined and then cried when Diego’s hand make contact with his cheeks. 

The slap stung and burned and it made him whimper as he turned to look at the alpha “S-Sorry alpha.” He tells him, Diego rubbed his backside as he stood behind him.   
“Good boy.” He purred as he leaned over him and grabbed his hips and starts to push himself into the omega. Klaus gasped at the intrusion and whined as the alpha slammed himself into him and then started fucking Omega at a brutal pace. Klaus wanted to move his hands but afraid if he did he would end up fall over and also his alpha hasn’t said he could move. His cock was hard and aching and he just wanted to touch himself, he let out a whimper as Diego found his sweet spot and hit dead on again. 

He kept slamming himself into the omega until he felt Klaus’ legs wobbled and buckle from under him. Diego smirked as Klaus’ moans got louder as he sobbed, pulling out of the omega and then turned him around before lifting him up onto the table and spread his legs wide. “D-Diego.” Klaus whimpered “Please I feel do empty.” A hand warped around his throat as he slipped himself back into the omega’s greedy hole.   
“How does that feel now?” He growled softly against the omega’s lips as he started to rock his hips sending his cock deeper into Klaus. “Do you enjoy knowing others can see you like this, the viewing gallery above us full to the brim of alphas all wants to see how much of a whore you are?” He growled. Klaus moaned as he let his head fall back as Diego’s hands bruised his thighs and went back to his fast pace. 

Klaus was leaking a lot of slick and it made Diego wonder if he was going into heat and that thought made him growl even more. He decides he is going to knot Klaus before they leave and bite him to make sure that these alphas know who Klaus belongs to. The omega whimpered and sobbed as he felt the alpha’s knot start to form “Alpha please, please I need you.” He moaned, his hands gripped the table tightly.  
“Please what?” He hisses as he leaned down pressed his face into Klaus’ shoulder mouthing at the skin.   
“Knot me Alpha.” He whimpered as he tilted his head and felt the bluntness of the alpha’s teeth on his throat. The knot stretched and made him sob as it burns Diego growled as his hips stutter as he slowed his movements down as the knot locked them together.”Please Diego.” 

Hearing that Klaus beg using his name had the alpha shuddering as he bites down Klaus’ throat as he rolled his hip seek his orgasm, the curly-haired omega screams out and cums across his stomach as he arched his back. Diego growled and soon found himself cumming inside of Klaus, he wraps his arms around him and held close as he licked the bite on his throat. Klaus whimpered as he felt Diego fill seed fill him he whimpered and pressed his face into his shoulder and shuddered. “Fuck that is good.” Klaus chuckled as he pulled the blindfold off and looks up to see the other alphas in the gallery still watching, some look pissed that Diego had just mated their toy and he had never been so happy to be claimed. “I’ve never been so glad to see you.” He whispered.   
“I meant what I said, Klaus.” Diego growled as he looked at him hooking his chin with his fingers “Your mine.” Klaus smiled and licked his nose.   
“Just take me home and keep knotting me!”


End file.
